The New Kid
The New Kid, also known as Dovahkinn and later dubbed Douchebag, is the playable main protagonist of the South Park video game series, series, consisting of the 2014 video game, The Stick of Truth and it's 2017 sequel, The Fractured But Whole. The new kid is a completely silent protagonist who speaks no words (until the very end of the first game) and has no personality. His appearance can be endlessly customized by the player at the beginning of the game and added on with accessories throughout the title. History Past Dovahkinn was a normal boy with the odd ability to gain friends with great ease, as he had millions of friends on facebook when he was only a toddler. As such, the government noticed this ability and hunted him down in order to take advantage of his powers. Despite their efforts, they failed and Dovahkinn's parents took their son before moving in order to escape the government's clutches. The Stick of Truth Beginning The New Kid moved with his parents to South Park to escape his forgotten past. Sent out to make friends, the New Kid quickly allies with Butters, Princess Kenny and their leader Cartman, who are role-playing as humans in a fantasy war with the Drow Elves, led by Kyle and Stan. The New Kid, dubbed "Douchebag", is introduced to the Stick of Truth, a coveted item of unlimited power. The elves attack Cartman's backyard castle of Kupa Keep and take the Stick. Angry at his follower Clyde's failure to protect the Stick, Cartman banishes him from the group. Douchebag summons Cartman's best warriors, and together they attack Jimmy, who they learn has the Stick, recovering it for the humans. Conflict with the government That night, while Douchebag sleeps, he and several town residents are abducted by aliens. Douchebag escapes his confinement with the help of Stan's dad Randy, and crashes the ship into the town's mall. By morning, the crash has been covered up by the government, with the explanation that a Taco Bell is being built. Douchebag visits Kupa Keep and learns that the Stick was again stolen by the elves. Cartman tasks Douchebag with recruiting the goth kids, who demand that Douchebag prove he is a non-conformist. Randy agrees to help Douchebag in his quest in exchange for Douchebag infiltrating the Taco Bell to discover its secrets. Douchebag sneaks into the crash site and retrieves a recording of government agents discussing their plot to destroy the town, in order to wipe out alien goo released from the ship that turns living creatures into Nazi zombies; an infected person escapes government containment, unleashing the virus on South Park. That night, Cartman or Kyle (dependant on who the player chooses to follow) leads their respective side against the opposition at the school. After defeating their opponents, the kids learn that neither side has stolen the Stick. Clyde is revealed to have stolen the Stick for revenge at his banishment; he rallies defectors from the humans and elves, and uses the alien goo to create his own Nazi zombies. The humans and elves band together to oppose Clyde, but are too few in number to fight him. At night, Douchebag is awoken by gnomes stealing his underpants; during his pursuit of them, Douchebag gains the ability to change size at will. Battling Clyde Out of desperation, Douchebag is ordered to invite the girls to play the game. The girls agree to help after Douchebag helps discover which of their friends has been spreading gossip, a quest that sees him infiltrate an abortion clinic, and travel across Canada. Flanked by the girls and Star Trek role-players, the humans and elves attack Clyde's dark tower, fighting through his army. Randy arrives and reveals that the government agents have planted a nuclear device in Mr. Slave's anus to blow up South Park, forcing Douchebag to shrink down and enter Mr. Slave to disarm the bomb. Douchebag finally confronts Clyde, and is forced to battle a resurrected Nazi Zombie Chef; Chef is defeated and Clyde decides he is not playing any more. End of the War The government agents arrive, revealing that Douchebag went into hiding to escape them because of his innate ability to make friends on Facebook, which the government wanted to use for its own ends. Learning of the Stick's power, the chief agent takes it for himself and bargains with Douchebag to help him use it in exchange for sharing the power. Douchebag refuses, but Princess Kenny betrays the group, using the stick to fight them and ultimately infecting himself with the Nazi virus. Unable to defeat Princess Kenny, Cartman tells Douchebag to break their sacred rule, by farting on Kenny's balls, which he does. The resulting explosion defeats Kenny, and completely cures the town of the Nazi virus. In the epilogue, as South Park rebuilds, the group retrieves the Stick of Truth, but decide that its power is too great for any person to hold and throw it into Stark's Pond. Bored of the game, the boys decide to play something else, but Douchebag says, "Screw you guys, I'm going home," and leaves; Cartman replies, "Wow, what a dick!" The Fractured But Whole The New Kid was still the king in this game, when Kyle wonder when the king go he was still on the bathroom of his home, when he finally got out to go play his parents were arguing to each other, his mother then tell him that his friends are waiting for him, it was still the game of Stick of Truth. After being attacked the dragon the moorish unleashed and go to the Kepa camp, Cartman appear in superhero costume and switch the game same if he knew the other stop since five days after splitting up. But Cartman recruit some members of his old team to get back on business for save a cat, The New Kid go to Eric home where he found the code for the door of the basement, so, he can join in. Joining the Heroes and Backstory After finding out the code and enter the basement, he see the others passing front of him and go see Cartman , so, he can include him in the team to become a superhero, Cartman seem that he was not going to let him get in, but after finding the object Eric wanted he finally welcomed him in, but he created him a backstory where he is a child and heard a noise from outside his room, and come to face some intruders who enter his home in his old town when he was just six years old, he beat them the three intruders after the fight he enter his parents room, just to see father fucking his mother, he then get the name of Butthole has superhero name. Helping Human Kite and Super Craig Of course Cartman then tell The New kid to go outside do his duty, of course he go to Kyle house, where Kyle as Human Kite said that it was a alternate vision of him, which meant its Kyle cousin Kyle who has the same name has him and superhero name, of course the New Kid beat Kyle's cousin easily after he get injured, he then go to Craig house who need his help to get his guinea pig, which was offer by Tweak when they were still a couple. But they are not anymore, but The New Kid fart , so, he did help Craig to get the Guinea Pig back to his cage. Saving Mosquito from the Raisins Girls and meeting the Freedom Pals He find out Mosquito was seduce by the Raisins girls who trapped him, of course after making him come back to his sense they fight the Raisins girls, which they are able to defeat after them and save Mosquito, they go join the others which he find out and meet the Freedom Pals, of course they beat them, but Cartman was beat up by Doctor Timothy who escaped, but Coon managed to steal his cell phone. Meeting Call Girl One day after school and going to a corner, the Raisins girls ambushed him, but then they see their phone was hacked, that's where he meet call girl who help him escape his opponents, she tell him that she will help him when the moment is come. He will meet her again when him and the others go to Professor Chaos lair, she will help Coon and Friends to defeat chaos army and chaos, when she will tell The New kids by the Wendy that call girl will wait in the park bathroom, which she will tell him that her phone is dead and need his help to fix it, they will encounter Crab People which will resulted in a fight the New Kid and Call Girl will win, they free the real phone shop people who repair Call Girl phones. Captain Diabetes and Classi Of course they will also meet Captain Diabetes with who he will be his sidekick, and go find Classi a stripper, but before they take Stan father keys just before going to the strip club going after Classi, which will believe that they are cops, but after some fight Classi still reluctant to tell them the cat where about, but when the new kid finally give her medicine she will tell them that the police chief is behind all of this. Discovering the cat where about After fighting the Freedom pals again and finally find out the cat with the help of classi information and that she was arrested by the police and Toolshed owning a favor to The New Kid who trick the Freedom Pals that he switch side, they finally get the cat where about and fight the police and free Classi, of course after all this they see the scheme of Timmy who wanted both team to get back together everyone decide to get their franchise with the money for the cat, but the New kid parents get kidnapped. Hard Choice After going on tour to Mephesto lab with all the Freedom Pals The new kid is designed to go on the third floor, when got there he get attacked by mutant people, he finally see his parents who are designed to die to make clone of him, the new kid has to decide which parents he should sacrifice and give their dna, of course after this they found Mitch and Cartman, Mitch told them that he created a new super hero, which is the cousin of Kyle now mutated and powerful, they manage to escape after defeated him. His ass will be fractured and going to the next weeks where Mitch is the Mayor, he tried once again with the help of Morgan Freeman who he beat up earlier, only to go on Christmas day, has the Christmas Critters will appear, of course encouraged by his friends he will call to Santa to help them and will defeat The Christmas Critters. Finding out the truth After some fight in previous scene, all superheroes go to Cartman room to stop him and Mitch, unfortunately Mitch then punch The New kid in the stomach making him fart and the three of them go in the past meaning when The New Kid was just a kid of six year old. Of course it was exactly like his backstory, but when Mitch tell him who will he fight the bad guys who are the intruders or his younger self, then one of the intruders who seem to be more older then his two colleagues then said that they weren't bad guys or thieves but followers, has they said that they heard about him and just wanted to be his friends. Now knowing why they broke to his house in his old town while younger, The New Kid then give them the chance to be his friends, after it he go to his parents room his mother was about to drink and his father to get high, but after knowing that their child might want the truth they finally revealed their backstory, meaning that everyone will know who they are after it, of course that will give The New Kid more confidence to return to the present after changing his past to go on the others who still looking for him and Cartman. Of course after Cartman escape to go on the inauguration to be mayor, wich the group split in two looking for Cartman The New Kid and the half of the Freedom Pals finally found Mitch and Eric and put a end to their tricks, after it The New Kid enter his home to see his parents tickled themselves and laugh on the couch feeling better after they revealed him the truth years ago, meaning that his past completely changed after he get back in the present, but his parents then tell him that they have business to take care of, has he passed front of his parents door hearing them having sex, its where Professor Chaos appear behind him and tried to convince him to be on the evil side. Traits and abilities Since Douchebag is meant to be you, his skills vary extremely. However, no matter what, the characters among South Park mention that Douchebag have three defining traits. His first is of course his silence. This has become a running gag throughout the entire game, as when anyone asks Douchebag a question, he simply stares at them until they give up on trying to communicate with him. The second trait is his notable ability to make friends with extreme ease. The third and final, shown best through Randy Marsh and Terrence and Phillip, is his great "asshole" manipulation. His sphincter is very powerful, as he has a comical amount of control over it, and can break almost anything with the muscle. His flatulence is very powerful and can break just about anything if held long enough. His other traits lay within the player's abilities and choice, as at the beginning of the game, they are given four choices. Fighter, Mage, Thief, and Jew. A fighter is characterized by great courage and barbaric-esque warrior capabilities, a mage with high intelligence and a nick for "magic, a thief with ninja-like sneaking skills and lock picking abilities, and a jew with ?. Either way, in the official canon, the player beats the game, thus meaning that Douchebag is widely considered a great, skilled warrior no matter what the player chooses. Throughout the game, he gains several special abilities. These range from Gnome Dust, a handful mound of powder that he snorts like a drug to get smaller or bigger or an Anal Probe, a device planted in his anus that grants him limited teleportation. Gallery Douchebag1.jpg Douchebag Disarms the Snuke.jpg|Douchebag Disarms the Snuke New Kid Fighr Posse.png|New Kid Fighr Posse New Kid Attacking.png New Kid in South Park Phone Destroyer.jpg|New Kid in South Park Phone Destroyer Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mute Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:South Park Heroes Category:Kids Category:Mysterious Category:One-Man Army Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Teleporters Category:Knights Category:Elementals Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Super Hero Category:The Chosen One Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Summoners